The present disclosure relates generally to using augmented reality to assist in various appraisal and assessment operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to adjusting visualizations depicted via an electronic display to assist in appraisal and adjustment operations.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it may be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Claims adjusters and appraisers may encounter a variety of types of damages when visiting properties. To assist claims adjusters and appraisers in effectively identifying damage at a property and assessing a value for the damage, supervisors may provide feedback to the claims adjusters and appraisers after the adjuster or appraiser provides a report indicative of the adjuster's or appraiser's assessment. To better prepare the adjusters and appraisers to perform their job tasks, it may be desirable to train these individuals before performing adjustment and appraisal services on actual property damage.